Remember Us
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: It has been over one thousand years since the CPU's and their candidates left for Celestia - Leaving Histoire behind to govern everything. When she feels alone one day - Neptune visits her...


Remember Us.

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

It has been over one thousand years since the last CPU abdicated and passed away. Since then, Gamindustri evolved and began to emcompass many different aspects - From Virtual Reality to various other technology.

The world of Gamindustri is now operated by a mass government who control the entire world but in four seperate parts. They are both unified yet seperate. But there were people who missed the CPU's. More specifically the energetic Neptune and her sister Nepgear.

Histoire is the only one who really exists now. She has kept the records of the world since the years of the CPU's, she is now looking after the tome and is the general secretary for the government. Holding the final say on a lot of polices and such.

Histoire sighed to herself as she floated out of yet another meeting.

'That was a long one...'

She thought to herself as she readjusted her blonde hair so it was BEHIND her ear and not in front. She had considered a haircut but still... It was managable so far.

She floated out onto Planeptune's main tower's balcony. It was no longer called Neptower, as Neptune + Nepgear hadn't been there for over a thousand years but, she insisted that it be called the main tower. Histoire was adimant about it...and the government all agreed on it.

So long as it had a clock fitted to the side of it. Histoire hesitantly agreed to it, but still. It was better then having the whole tower knocked down.

Histoire looked up into the sky as she stopped next to the sofa - Which had remained untouched and still in pristine condition since the CPU's departure. "I still miss them. Fine, Neptune got on my nerves but...I'll miss them forever..." She whispered as she felt a lone tear fall down her face.

It was a sad moment in her life. Probably a little more sadder then when the True Goddess departed for Celestia...So, yeah.

The Sun radiated the features on Histoire's face as a soft yet light wind kept the blonde hair afloat.

She smiled slightly as she could almost sense the spirits of Nepgear and Neptune looking at her from the balcony window...Or was it the Sky?

'Histy, look up.'

Histoire blinked and looked around. "Who in...?"

'I said, look UP, not around! Honestly, Histy...'

Histoire looked up slowly and saw Neptune (or at least, her spiritual form) floating there with wings and such. She looked - in one word? Magnificent.

Histoire felt her mouth open and close on its own. She had no idea what to say, yet, it was such an important moment...

'I'm not going to be here for long. Just wanted to let you know, we are all watching over you. Dangit, that sounded cheesy...' Neptune put a hand behind her head with a soft giggle. 'You're doing an amazing job at leading Gamindustri. Keep it up Histy, I know you can do this with your eyes closed.' Neptune winked at her.

Histoire felt a smile force itself onto her features as she nodded. "I..."

'Eh? What's that?'

Histoire looked down as a light blush dusted her cheeks. Making Neptune giggle. 'Can't speak?'

"I miss you. And of course the others...But you mostly..."

Neptune smiled back at her as Histoire looked up. 'Don't worry Histy, I miss you too. I can't ever come back... But I can visit maybe once in awhile. But that's about it.'

"R-Really?"

Neptune nodded. 'Yes. Now, whats say you smile for me?'

Histoire started to smile and then she smiled when Neptune was smacked on the back of the head by Nepgear. 'OWWIE! What'd you do that for Nep. Junior!?'

'You're taking too long! I was meant to have MY turn!'

'It's not MY fault! I haven't seen Histy in so...'

As Neptune nursed her head and disappeared slowly, Nepgear bowed to Histoire, earning a nod in return.

"Look after her Nepgear."

'You can count on it.'

Nepgear giggled as she began to disappear as the other CPU's and candidates all appeared (all beside Neptune - But Histoire could still hear her complain about the headsmack from Nepgear). They all began to wave at Histoire.

Histoire could only smile through her new fresh tears as she to waved at them all. "Take care everyone!"

'You too. Don't EVER give up.' - Nepgear.

'Make sure Lowee doesn't forget its libraries.' - Blanc.

Histoire giggled at Blanc's concern. "Don't worry. They'll remember your stories."

'I...I...Yeah...' - Blanc.

'Take care Histoire.' - Vert.

'Where's MY turn!?' - Noire.

'I think we'd better leave it alone...We'll have a turn next time Onee-chan.' - Uni.

And so on.

It was then that Histoire realised - She was never alone. Not with her friends watching over her. Which made her slightly concerned...

Wait...Did Neptune watch her in the SHOWER LAST NIGHT!? GRRRR!

Histoire flustered as she turned and headed inside, much to the echoing laughter of the CPU's and Candidate's who all returned to Celestia once again.

* * *

Just something I thought of, "on the fly".

Hope it was okay ;)


End file.
